Murphy's Law
by Kaeera
Summary: Daisuke is having a really bad day – everything that can go wrong, does go wrong. Not even Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, or Iori can change it – instead, they only make it worse, then disaster strikes…Complete.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: **Digimon and the characters I use in this story don't belong to me. This story was written for pure fun and no money is made with it.

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Rating: **PG-13

**E-mail**: kaeerayahoo.de

**Feedback:** Always appreciated and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Summary:** Daisuke is having a really bad day – everything that can go wrong, does go wrong. Not even Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, or Iori can change it – instead, they only make it worse, then disaster strikes…

**Notes**: Yep, after a long absence, I'm finally writing a Digimon fanfic again. And of course, it focuses on Daisuke – what else did you expect? This particular story, however, isn't as long and as angsty as 'Broken Wings', but I like it nonetheless. The idea hit me on a particular bad day…

I wanted to try out a new writing style, that's why I used a different POV in this story. Maybe you like it, maybe not. It was fun to write, and that's enough for me!

I guess everybody has already heard about Murphy's Law? If not, this story will help you to understand it a bit better. ::g::

* * *

**Murphy's Law**

by Kaeera

_Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.  
-_

**Part One**

There are some days in life that are truly horrible. They are days only made to prove that Murphy's law really does exist: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. In my life, I've had many of those days, days on which everything goes wrong, beginning from the rotten eggs in the morning and ending with the full-scale family war in the evening. Everybody has known days like those to a certain extent; after all, they are part of life.

This particular day, however, proved to be far worse than anything I had ever experienced. It, so to speak, topped everything. But I'd better start at the beginning.

Actually, the morning started quite good. The weather was nice when I got up; I didn't quarrel with my sister (a rare occurrence indeed) and there were no rotten things in our fridge. I should have known beforehand that this was too good to be true, but clueless as I was, I went to school without expecting anything unusual to happen. I really thought that nothing could go wrong, and so it was no surprise that I was wearing a big smile when I entered the school building.

It started with my first class, chemistry. Our teacher gave us back a test we had taken three days ago, and I received a perfect 'F'. Well, that really got me down. You know, I'm not the best student, but I still care about my marks, and I try my best. I had studied hard for this particular test, so I had expected the results to be better than they were. The worst thing of all was that my friends had all done better than me; Hikari was happy with her 'B' and Takeru had even managed an 'A'. When I complained, he just shrugged it off. "You know, if you had studied more, your grade would have been better."

That, of course, annoyed me greatly. I really had studied, though nobody seemed to believe it. I even skipped soccer practise, and that said a lot for me. I remembered those dreadful hours studying, sitting at my desk staring at my books, and I sent Takeru an icy glare. "I did study!"

"Obviously not enough." was the blonde boy's reply.

I know that he didn't mean it that way, I know he didn't mean to annoy me, it was just his usual way of talking, but at that very moment, I couldn't help feel angry and hurt at his casual remark.

"Well sorry, not everybody can be as clever as you!" I snapped.

Takeru probably had an equally bad morning, because instead of replying with a joke or a light-hearted comment like he usually did, he glared at me and snapped back. "This is not a question of intelligence, but of laziness. Play less soccer and study more, and your grades will improve."

You see, normally I didn't care about comments like that – I am used to them. And if I would have been having a normal day, I would have laughed and shrugged it off, just like that. But I wasn't having a normal day, and that was the final straw – I exploded. "Excuse me for being who I am!" I shouted angrily. "Go and find yourself a smarter friend if I am too stupid for you!!" And with those words, I turned around and stormed away.

Takeru shouted something after me, but I didn't understand what he said – and to be quite honest, I really didn't want to.

That was the first thing. It would have been okay if the rest of the day had proven to be better, but my chain of bad luck had only just begun.

You can probably imagine that my mood wasn't very good when I went to my next class. A double period of art; we had to work with clay. I might add that Art is not my best subject, but one of my most favourite. To tell you the truth, I can't draw at all. Everything I draw resembles the drawings of a three-year-old, and even the teacher with his practised eye has problems identifying what I've drawn.

But Art class is usually very relaxed and you can do lots of silly things, that's why I like it.

Well, not on this particular day though. I gloomily stared at my heap of clay, wondering how the hell I could form a skull out of the bulky lump. I didn't have the slightest clue, so I simply started attacking it with my hands. Kneading the clay was somehow relieving, and I started imagining that I had Takeru's face in front of me. Pounding the clay was much more satisfactory that way!

Unfortunately, the satisfied feeling didn't last long. Mizuki, a girl I barely know, somehow managed to drop a potter's wheel directly on my left foot! I probably don't need to mention that those things weigh a lot, after all, they are made of metal!

It really, really hurt, and after I had stopped screaming, I was sent to the nurse's office by the teacher. The nurse examined my foot, occasionally ah-ing and oh-ing like a professional, then she finally wrapped a bandage around it, telling me that my ankle was probably sprained, and that I should see a real doctor as soon as possible. She also said I shouldn't put pressure on my ankle for the next two weeks.

Great. That meant no soccer practise for 14 days. Wonderful.

My mood had dropped to the cellar by the time I left the nurse's office. Scowling, I limped through the corridor on the way to my next class. I should have gone home, I really should have, but at the time, that thought never crossed my mind.

It was just perfect that I met Miyako in the corridor. She looked at me and then started laughing.

"What happened to you?" she chortled.

I glared at her, my old anger flaring up again. "I had an accident in Art class." I explained grumpily.

The lavender-haired girl shook her head and sighed in playful exasperation. "Oh Daisuke, that's so typical of you."

She didn't even ask how I felt. Just this sentence, that was it. No questions about my health, nothing like, 'How did it happen?' or 'Can I help you?' or maybe even, 'Does it hurt?'. Nothing.

I gritted my teeth. "Thank you for caring." I said sarcastically.

Miyako didn't notice my anger however, and flashed me a grin. "You're too clumsy for your own good, Davis."

"Well, then go and find another friend!" I snapped and stormed away, ignoring the pain in my ankle. Maybe you noticed already, I was particularly thin-skinned this morning.

The next two classes were sort of a break in the pattern; northing out of the ordinary happened and I tried to avoid the others as much as possible. I had the distinct feeling that too much talk could result in a bad confrontation given my current mood.

Once I saw Takeru whisper something in Hikari's ear and then they both glanced at me, but I couldn't care less. I was wallowing in my own little pit of misery.

Then lunch break started. My ankle still hurt when I walked down the stairs to the cafeteria, so I had to walk slower than normal. When I finally reached the cafeteria, nearly all tables were filled with students. I spotted Miyako sitting with Iori at a table, but Takeru and Hikari were already heading towards them, so I limped to a free table at the other end of the room.

They probably wondered why I didn't join them, since we had made a habit of meeting each other during the lunch break, but I didn't care. Miserably, I poked at my food, realizing I wasn't really hungry. That was indeed a rare occurrence.

Of course, given my bad luck, it was only a matter of time before something else happened. And so it happened that two of the most unfriendly people in school plopped down at my table. The two rowdies were famous for their bad behaviour, and they proved the rumours about them were true by insulting me from the very moment they sat down.

"Ah, sitting here on your own, you poor nerd? Don't ya have any friends?" One of them teased.

"I guess it's because he's so ugly that nobody wants to sit with him."

"Or maybe because hasn't got a brain – after all, he's the guy who plays with the soccer team!"

My eyebrow twitched and I clenched my fist. I knew I shouldn't listen to them, but it was proving to be really, really hard. I already was aggravated, and the two rowdies didn't make things any better.

"Oh, he won't say anything." Rowdie Number One grinned.

"Maybe he has lost his voice. "Rowdie Number Two suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he's afraid of us."

"Haha, everybody should be!"

I bit down on my tongue so I wouldn't say anything I'd regret and concentrated on eating instead. But they weren't satisfied by only teasing me; encouraged by my lack of response, one of them nudged me in the side. "Hey, come on, goggle boy, don't be so shy!"

"Leave me in peace." I whispered, my voice shaking with suppressed anger.

Rowdie Number Two laughed loudly. "Nerd-boy is afraid!"

His friend snickered. "Nerd-boy has no friends who can help him."

"I have friends!" I finally snapped, unable to stay silent any longer.

"Then why are you sitting here all alone?"

I didn't know how to reply to that, so I stared at my plate wishing lunch break – no, this entire day! – would end.

The two rowdies roared with laughter, and one of them slapped the back of my head with his palm. That was the last straw. My voice dangerously low, I growled. "Leave. Me. In. Peace."

"I don't see why we should nerd-boy…" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. My fist collided with his jaw and he was thrown backwards by the force of the blow. His eyes widened and he stared at me with sudden respect in his eyes. I grinned satisfied, but the feeling didn't last long.

Behind me, a shadow appeared. "Detention, Motomiya." A stern voice ordered, and when I turned around, I saw one of my teachers.

Speaking of bad days. Sighing, I massaged my fist and wondered what I had done to deserve this.

After lunch, as I was on my way out of the cafeteria, I met Iori. "What happened with those two?" he wanted to know, so I told him.

I was still angry and my choice of words was a little bit harsher than usual. Iori, always unfazed by my anger, shook his head and sighed. "Daisuke, you really should try to control your temper. It's not good to explode like that; you leave yourself open to hurt and besides, it can be dangerous."

Well, Iori was right, of course, but at the time, I just couldn't deal with reason. "They deserved it." I stated with more conviction than I felt.

"Violence is never a good solution." Iori simply said and looked at me reproachfully.

I felt cornered. "Not everybody can be as cool as you." I grumbled. "I do have a hot temper, it runs in my family."

"But one day, you'll get hurt because of it. Those two rowdies certainly were stronger than you, don't you…"

"Stop it!" I snapped. "I don't want to hear any more. If you can't accept me as I am, then just leave me in peace, okay?"

I left him standing in the cafeteria and walked out of the room as fast as possible - but not fast enough. Hikari caught up with me. "Why didn't you join us for lunch?" she wanted to know, sending me a curious glance. "And why did you fight with those two morons? You know they are famous for making trouble!"

"They started it. And I didn't feel like joining you."

"You're awfully grumpy this morning." She observed.

"Oh yeah?" Bright, really bright. You know those moments when you are annoyed no matter what the other person says? Well, at that moment, it was like that for me. Hikari certainly meant it well – but I wasn't in the mood for it. "I have my reasons."

"Ah, come on, don't be so down!" She slapped me lightly on the shoulder. "We are not used to you being like that."

"Well, excuse me for having a bad day, or for being like a normal person as an exception!" I barked. "Be assured, the next time I will be my usual chipper self, then you won't have to be inconvenienced by my moods."

"Hey!" Hikari became angry, too – understandably, after all, she was, from her point of view, just trying to help me. "What's crawled up your ass? There's no need to yell at me!"

"Well, then leave me in peace!"

"Excuse me for caring! It bothers me to see you so depressed and lonely! It's not like you."

Deep in my heart, I knew she was worried about me and only wanted to help. Unfortunately, I don't listen to my heart when I'm in a foul mood, and my temper boiled over. "I don't need you to care, you don't care about the real me anyway!!" I shouted heatedly.

Hikari stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me, shock shining in her eyes. "What was that?"

I threw my hands in the air. "It's been like this the entire day. Daisuke don't do this, Daisuke do that. I'm too clumsy, I'm not intelligent enough, and when I'm not cheerful, nobody even bothers to ask me how I feel. I'm sick of it – why don't you find yourself a more perfect friend? Take Ken, he's definitely not clumsy, and he's very intelligent and nice."

She stared at me, her eyes widening in surprise and – what? Shock? Anger? Sadness? "We never…", she began, but I didn't even wait for her to finish.

"You know what?" I shook my head. "I'm going home. I've had enough for one day." And with those words, I took my backpack and left the building.

Hikari shouted for me to wait, but I didn't stop. They could all go to hell, my friends, everyone, I had enough of them – at least for today. With a head full of nasty thoughts, I limped through the streets.

---------------------

In my opinion, today had more than filled my share of bad luck for the next year. But Murphy's Law is always in effect, so my string of bad luck didn't stop when I left the school, it only continued. You can probably guess by now what happened next. No? Well, then think: a lonely boy on his way home from school. Boy can't walk very fast because of his swollen ankle. Boy is miserable. Boy has forgotten his jacket.

Well? Any ideas?

Yes, exactly. It started raining. It was so cliché that I couldn't believe it at first. I stared at the raindrops as they splashed against my face, and then I cursed, trying to walk faster. The rain wasn't bad at first, only a few drops here and there, but suddenly the clouds opened up and soon it was pouring like…like…I can't even find a proper comparison for it. Water was falling from the sky and within minutes, I was soaked completely through.

"Somebody up there must hate me!" I screamed in frustration while searching for a dry place. It took me about five minutes to find one, and by the time I had settled down in the doorway of a large apartment building, every part of me was dripping wet.

And that's where I am right now, sitting miserably in a puddle of water, waiting for the rain to stop. It's cold and I'm freezing; and while I sit here, I can't help but think about my day and how everything went so wrong. I realize that it's partly my fault, but that realization comes a little too late. The damage is done and the others are probably mad at me. Great, Daisuke, really great.

And to top it off, my ankle hurts even more than before.

Murphy's Law. It won't let you out of its clutches. Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Things can and will always get worse. And you never run out of things that can go wrong. Hooray.

I really wonder what will happen next.

Oh no. I probably shouldn't wonder – or I may find myself in one of those scenes from a movie where horrible things happen to the main character, just because he said this one sentence. I hold my breath, but nothing happens, so I sigh in relief.

"This day should officially be named 'The-absolutely-rotten-and-miserable-day-of-Daisuke-Motomiya!'" I complain while sitting on the floor. Nobody answers me, but that's not a surprise because nobody is here. What a pity. I really could have used someone to talk with. But judging from my current mood, I probably would have only screamed at him.

Don't you just love days like this, days when you are in a foul mood and are irritated by things you usually don't give a damn about? It seems as if suddenly I'm thin-skinned and weak, although normally nothing can get me down. It annoys me.

"I want to go home." I look out the doorway. The rain has ceased a bit, but it hasn't stopped completely. "I want to sleep."

With my luck, it will continue to rain late into the evening, so I decide to continue my journey back home. I'm already wet, so it doesn't really matter.

The rain splatters in my face as I hurry through the streets, and I feel slightly envious of my friends who are sitting in dry classrooms right now. I won't turn back now, though, so I have no other choice than to walk through the rain and feel miserable. My ankle hurts, my fingers are frozen and I think I have caught a cold by now. Stupid weather. Stupid art class. Stupid accident. Stupid fight. Stupid DAY!

At least I will be safe now. Not much can happen to me while I am at home. Okay, I can always fight with my sister or drop a plate or have some other freak accident, but I can at least hide in my room from the rest of the world. That's all I want to do right now. Sneak into my bed and hide. Forget everything.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't even notice the car driving on the road – until it has reached me and…SPLASH, drives through a deep puddle. The water – of course, how else would it be? – splashes on me and soaks me even more, if that is at all possible. For a full minute, I just stand there, blinking, and try to recall exactly what happened. Then I scream. "ARGH!"

I stomp with my foot, unable to restrain my anger any longer. "Who do you think you are, you JERK!! You can't drive through puddles like that! You…GAH! What's wrong with this day? AM I being punished for something or what? Care to tell me? I am really clueless here! This day totally SUCKS!"

Cursing under my breath, I storm through the rain, my fists clenched so tightly that blood is dripping from where my nails have bit into my palms. I'm angry beyond measure, my blood is boiling. I want to beat someone, anything, I want to destroy something…As hard as I can, I kick a stone, and it hits the window of a nearby house, shattering it to pieces.

I groan and bury my face in my hands. Somebody curses and I have the sense to run away before I get into even more trouble. Really, this day should be cut out of my calendar.

Somebody shouts after me and I run as fast as my legs can carry me, which isn't very easy with my sprained ankle. With every step I make, a hot pain sears through it and I remember what the nurse told me: _Don't put too much pressure on it_.

I smile wryly. Well, it's obviously too late for that now. I guess I can forget about soccer training not only the next two, but four weeks.

I tire quickly so I look around to see if someone is chasing me. Since that doesn't seem to be the case, I slow down, only to see a car heading directly towards me – and I hear the sound of screeching brakes.

I can see the shocked face of the driver and I can see my own reflection in the windshield, a small, wet boy with a look of utter horror on his face. Everything seems to happen in slow motion, but I am unable to move – I am frozen. The car slides towards me, I open my mouth, want to scream, but it's already too late. Something hard hits my legs and suddenly I am sailing through the air, my arms flailing around as I helplessly try to find something to grab on to. Pain surges through my ankle, and then I can see the ground rushing towards me at an incredible speed. There's barely enough time to shield my face with my arms. I hear a loud THUD, feel the pain racing through my limbs and then everything becomes dark.

Murphy's Law. Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, and the situation can always get worse.

What a lousy day.

----------------------

The next thing I know is that I'm suddenly somewhere else. It's really strange; I was just in front of that car – scared as hell, I might say – but now I am in an entirely different place. It's bright and I blink, trying to recognize my surroundings.

I realize suddenly, that I'm standing in a meadow, my bare feet touching the green grass. A soft wind is blowing past me, making the flowers gently sway. A blue sky stretches above me and the scenery is bathed in warm, golden sunlight. Everything seems peaceful, calm, undisturbed.

"Where am I?" I wonder. One moment, I was in front of a car and the next, I'm here, far away from the city and all my troubles. I have a nagging suspicion that something is not right, but I can't put my finger on it.

Suddenly, a voice interrupts my thoughts. "Hello," it chirps, "What are you doing?"

Glancing around, I see a small Digimon at my feet. "Hello," I reply, flabbergasted. Am I in the digiworld? But how? This is really strange!

"I'm not doing much, just wondering."

The Digimon – I believe it's a Pabumon, but I am not quite sure – tilts his head and looks at me.

"What are you wondering?"

"I don't know, where I am and why I am here." I admit sheepishly. "One moment, I was in the city and it was raining, and then I'm here, from one moment to the next." While I talk with the Digimon, I notice that my bad mood has vanished, just like that. I feel almost serene.

"That's strange." The Digimon agrees with me, frowning. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Daisuke." I kneel down in front of the little creature so that we can talk better. "And you?"

"I'm Pabumon!" it squeals, and I feel delighted at the fact that I guessed its name correctly.

Looking around, I ask it a question. "Say, Pabumon, are there any other Digimon nearby?"

"Oh yes, there are many Digimon." Pabumon replies and jumps up and down. "When you walk over this hill, you will come to Primary Village where all Digimon are born. There you can meet many others like me!"

"All right, thank you." I rub my chin, pondering my current situation. Why did I find myself suddenly stranded in the digiworld? And why here? Close to Primary Village?

"Are you sad?" Pabumon inquires, worry shining in his eyes.

I blink, and then laugh. "A little bit, but not much. It's just that I have a few questions running around in my head – and I haven't got the answers."

"That must be horrible." The baby Digimon sympathizes. "Why don't you go and ask someone else? Maybe they'll know the answer!"

"Yeah, I might do that." I reply absently, my mind already wandering again. Let's start at the beginning…I had this really rotten day, I quarrelled with all of my friends with the exception of Ken (man, I'm glad that he doesn't attend the same school as me, otherwise I would have fought with him, too – horrible idea!), I walked home in the rain, I got soaked, I kicked a stone through a window, ran away and then…I turned around and saw a car in front of me.

I shudder as I remember that particular image. That hadn't been a pleasant sight, indeed. And after that? There is a huge gap in my memory. I couldn't have just disappeared right there on the street – especially since I remember getting _hit_ by the car – and reappearing in the digiworld, can it?

Suddenly I feel cold. What if I was hit by the car – and died in the process? What if I am like Oikawa, a spirit in the digiworld? Unable to return to my normal life, my friends and my family?

"What if I am dead?" I whispered, my eyes widening at the horrible momentousness of this idea. "What if I died?"

I stare at my hands. They are solid, like hands should be. I can't be dead, can I? I mean, I would know if I was dead! You can't die without noticing, it's impossible! Okay, I've never died before, so I am not exactly sure, but still…

There has to be another reason why I'm here. Maybe it's another part of my totally rotten, horrible no-good day, a weird dream implanted in my mind, a hallucination…yeah, maybe I'm actually lying on the cold concrete, bleeding to death, and this is my last vision, a vision of the digiworld…

"Daisuke, you're thinking rubbish!" I scold myself and rub my forehead. But then again, it is a possibility, isn't it? It could be a dream, a hallucination, a product of my imagination. But…what if it was real?

There is only one way to find out the truth. Searching through my pockets, I pull out my digivice. For several minutes, I clutch the familiar device in my hand, simply staring at it. The surface is full of scratches, a sign of the many adventures we've had together. I miss Veemon; he probably could have told me what happened. And if not, at least I wouldn't be alone. But my blue partner is nowhere to be seen.

I wander around a while after saying goodbye to the helpful Pabumon, until I find a TV. Standing in front of it, I let out a resigned sigh and raise my hand with the digivice. "Digiport open!" I shout, but my voice lacks its usual confidence.

With a flashing light, the port opens, giving way to the normal world. One last time I glance back at the digiworld, and step through it.

---------------------

**_Murphy's Laws_**

_1. Nothing is as easy as it looks._

_2. Everything takes longer than you think._

_3. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong._

_4. If anything simply cannot go wrong, it will anyway._

_5. Left to themselves, things tend to go from bad to worse._

_6. If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something._

_7. Nature always sides with the hidden flaw._

_----------------------------_

**To be continued…**

Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** Digimon and the characters I use in this story don't belong to me. This story was written for pure fun and no money is made with it.  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst (What did you expect?)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**E-mail:** kaeerayahoo.de  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated and constructive criticism is very welcome.

* * *

.  
.  
.****

**Murphy's Law**  
by Kaeera

_Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. ___

**Part Two**

Swirling lights surround me when the digiport pulls me in. I'm half expecting to be pulled out into the computer room, but instead, something else happens. I feel a weird sensation – like someone is pulling my mind – and suddenly; I'm drawn towards the darkness.

I scream, but no sound comes out of my mouth. For a long time, I fall, unable to see anything. Then, just like that, I find myself lying flat on my back. My eyes are closed, and I don't know where I am. Everything is fuzzy, as one after the other, my senses start working again. I hear shouting; soft at first, as if it comes through a thick layer of cotton, but then clearer and more understandable. People are working around me, touching me, lifting my arms. Something is in my throat, but I can't identify it.

"He's stable." Someone announces, and I wonder what he means by that. "Man, he gave me quite a scare." Another voice adds.

Scare? Who? Me? Are they talking about me? What do they mean by that?

Someone lifts my arm, and I can feel something sharp prick it. It takes me ages to realize that it hurts, and I can't help but worry about this. Why can't I open my eyes? And…why the heck am I here???

Okay, Davis, stay calm. Try to remember what happened before you woke up, maybe that will solve this puzzle. Let's see…I was in the digital world, I jumped through the gate and then…there was darkness. That still doesn't explain why I am here, though. Where did these people come from?

I listen more closely to their conversation, hoping to figure out more about my current situation.

"His breathing pattern is normal now."

"All right. What about his blood-pressure?"

"Seems okay. He has lost quite a lot of blood, but we were able to replace it."

"His right leg is probably broken, but it doesn't seem to be a complicated fracture. We can't be sure without an x-ray though."

"Estimated time of arrival to the hospital?"

"Five minutes."

"Good. The first thing I want to do is to check for internal injuries…"

"My God, the boy's soaked to the bone. What happened to him?"

"He probably got caught in the rain. I hope he doesn't catch a cold, that will only worsen his condition."

That's when I stop listening, too caught up in what I've just heard. Hospital? Injuries? X-Rays? I have a strong suspicion that they are talking about me, that I'm the one hurt, yet I don't feel any pain. How can that be? Frustrated, I try to move again, only to realize that I can't. Did they drug me? That would explain why I don't feel pain. But why am I awake then?

My head swims with too many unanswered questions, and I resist the urge to groan. I don't even know why I am injured. Did I have an accident? If I were awake, I would frown, alas, since I am unable to move, I can only do it mentally. Yeah, right, Davis, frown mentally. Man, you're really crazy, you know that?

..And you're talking to yourself. This sucks.

Okay, okay. Deep breath. Calm down. What happened before the Digital World? Ah yes. My crappy day. My totally useless, frustrating, miserable day. It ended with me storming out of school and heading home. And then it had started to rain. And then…I ran directly into a car.

Damn.

Now I remember. The frozen moment as I stood in front of that car, unable to move, watching the lights come closer, closer, closer, until they hit my body and I flew through the air. It happened so fast that I felt very little pain before I fell into the blissful realm of darkness.

Car accident. That explains the injuries and the fact that I seem to be laid out on a gurney. With a broken leg. Argh. No more soccer. Though, since my ankle was already sprained, it shouldn't matter that much. Haha, I guess this is called 'gallows humour'.

That doesn't explain however, how I came to the Digiworld. I mean, that would be a first – every time having an accident in the real world caused you to be sucked into the Digital world. I guess it could have been a dream. A weird dream, true, but a dream nonetheless.

And now I am here, in this ambulance. I wonder if my condition is critical, or if I just have a slight concussion or something like that. Plus a broken leg.

Hmm. I hope it is not something bad. Alas, given my bad luck on this day, I'm probably on the verge of dying. That would be the _perfect_ way to end this day.

That thought frightens me, so I shove it into the farthest corner of my mind. I don't _want_ to die yet. Even if I had a crappy day, I don't want to die. I mean, after such a horrible day, it could only get better, right? So, please, if anybody can hear me, Daisuke Motomiya doesn't want to die! Okay? I've still got so many things to do, so please don't take my life away!

All right, maybe that will work. I can't suppress my curiosity, though. I want to know if I am seriously injured or not. Maybe they're saying some more about my condition? I try a bit of eavesdropping, but the people around me are talking to soft that I can't understand anything. They're mumbling, and I let out a frustrated sigh. Only mentally, of course.

Can't they speak a little louder and clearer? I want to know how I am doing, after all, I'm the injured party here. But they don't hear me – not that I actually said anything, of course. Uhh, this is becoming very dreary, in case you didn't notice. Kind of dull to lie around doing nothing…

Wait, now they are talking a bit louder! I concentrate, as I hear their voices more clearly.

"We're near the hospital now."

"That's good. His blood pressure is still a bit low, but his heart-beat is increasing."

"Maybe we should give him a little bit more anaesthetic, he seems to be in pain."

I am not in pain, in fact I don't feel anything, but if you insist…

"Has anyone contacted his family yet?"

"I called the hospital, they'll take care of it."

Oh man, my parents will be so pleased, really. Well, at least nobody will care about my horrible grade on the test when they learn I've been in an accident. There's a good side to everything, I suppose.

"All right, give him another dose…"

Hey, wait, what are you doing? Somebody lifts my arm, and…ow! Could you please stop that? It hurt! I mean, am I your pincushion or what? Do you think you can poke needles in me whenever you feel like it?

Ah crap, I'm beginning to feel dizzy. They probably gave me some more drugs, to help me relax. I don't want to fall asleep, I want to know what's going on! No...stay awake, Daisuke, stay awake, focus…

I try to think of math formulas, my English vocabulary terms, anything to help me stay awake, but, it doesn't work. Unable to resist the pull of the drugs, I'm plunged into darkness once again.

"Shit! We are losing him!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, I think he's too weak. He was half frozen, after all, who knows what he's been doing all day!"

"Don't talk, start CPR, come on…"

"One…Two…Three…"

.

.

---------------------------------

.

.

What follows next is an endless set of confusing dreams, mixed with voices of the real world and strange images of people looking at me. I don't know what to make of it.

I'm suddenly lying on a strange bed in a white, sterile room and the next moment, I'm in the Digital World again, dodging monsters and Digimon as I run for my dear life. I wander through rainforests and over mountains, always followed by voices. They are calling out for me, but I can't understand what they are saying. Some are laughing, and some are crying.

Then I find myself back in school, a sheet of paper in front of me full of math formulas and exercises I am unable to solve. My teacher walks over to me, shakes his head and scrawls a big fat 'F' on my paper. Takeru just looks at me, shakes his head and shows me his paper with a nice, big 'A'. He grins nastily, which is really very unlike Takeru (I don't think he even knows what the word 'nasty' means) and says, "I guess I really have to find a brighter friend. You're far too stupid."

I open my mouth to reply, but the scene changes again and I am standing in the park. Blinking, I turn around, confused by the sudden change of scenery. But before I'm able to regain my balance, a shadowy figure runs past me, cackling horribly.

"Hey!" I shout, frustrated by all these confusing events.

The figure stops and turns to glare at me. I can't make out more than its silhouette, but when it steps into the light, I recognize…Ken, of all people.

"What are you doing here?" I ask incredulously.

"Important genius business," he sneers, his eyes devoid of emotion, "Nothing that concerns you!" Then he turns around again and continues to run towards wherever he's heading. I shake my head, alone again.

Then suddenly, a voice booms in my head, "Really, how could you be so stupid to walk in front of a car?"

I swirl around, but there's no one there – I'm all alone. My legs shake and I fall to my knees. That was Jun's voice, I'm absolutely certain about that. Only my sister manages this certain scolding tone! But where is she? Despite her harsh words, I could hear the tears in her voice. What's happening?

With a flash, I'm somewhere else again, this time walking through a dark passage. The two rowdies from my school are waiting for me, and I freeze in my tracks.

"Nerd-boy has finally come to get revenge!" Rowdy Number One chuckles, and slaps his fist into his palm.

"Ahh, I love to have fun so early in the morning." Rowdy Number Two agrees. "The best thing about it is that Nerd-boy hasn't got any friends to help him!"

.

.

-------------------------------

.

.

"Davis! Davis? Can you hear me?"

"I don't think so. Look, his eyes are still closed and he shows no reaction."

"Why is he like that?"

"They say that his body was pretty weak because of the cold and the pneumonia, and when they gave him some pain medication, he had a bad reaction to them…"

"But…"

"Don't worry, they say that this is a natural reaction. His body is healing."

"I don't trust them."

"You've never trusted any doctors, Jun."

.

.

-----------------------------

.

.

I'm swimming in a pool of endless black water. I can't see the ground and there is no coast nearby, nothing. It's as if I've been dropped in the middle of the ocean. I don't know where to go, so I scream for help.

"Hello?" My voice sounds rough. "Is someone there?"

Slowly, my arms and legs begin to grow more and more tired tired. I'm afraid; I don't want to drown in the middle of nowhere, yet it seems that I've no other choice.

Tears roll down my face to mingle with the salty sea. Then, suddenly, my hands feel something solid and instinctively I grab old of it. When I open my eyes, I see a small rock jutting out of the water. For a short moment I wonder where it has come from, and then I climb on top of it. I'm finally saved!

There's a flash, and the scenery changes again. I'm in a dark warehouse and I can hear many whispers around me, but I can't see anyone. It's dark and frightening.

"Help?" I cry, but I immediately fall silent when the whispers grow louder.

"We don't want you anymore," they say, close to my ear.

"We will find another friend easily. We don't need you. You are not intelligent. You are not sensible. You are just Davis."

"S-stop it!" I shout and try to cover my ears. "Leave me in peace!"

"We will, Daisuke," they chuckle evilly, humming in my ear, "because we don't need you."

My eyes widen as I suddenly feel as if every amount of warmth has been drained from my body. I nearly hyperventilate before I turn around and run, a panicked scream on my lips.

I don't want to endure this torment any longer, I want out of this bizarre dream, this horrible scenario. "Help me!" I scream, but my empty voice echoes unheard through the street. "Wake me up!"

But no one is there to shake me out of this nightmare, so I continue running until I am too tired to go on any more. Finally, my legs collapse beneath me and I fall to the ground, too exhausted to go on.

I don't feel anything anymore, only the shivers that grip my body, and I'm tired, so very tired…

.

.

------------------------------------

.

.

Finally, I'm able to open my eyes without feeling dizzy. The weird dreams seem to have disappeared and I find myself in a room which appears vaguely familiar. After a bit of thinking, I finally realize this is the room I've seen in my dreams.

My eyes dart around the sterile hospital room as I try to take everything in. The walls are painted dirty white and there's a picture of a vase with flowers (looks kinda ugly in my opinion) hanging on the wall. Beside my bed, there's an empty chair with a rumpled blanket laying over the back – it seems to have been used recently. On the other side, there's a cupboard and a small table.

Other than that, I'm the only one in the room.

I blink several times and try to look down at my body. Since I'm lying flat on my back, it's very hard to do, so I try to sit up. Immediately the machine besides me starts beeping. I flinch and try to make it stop, but it I don't know how. Figures. I've never been a genius when it comes to machines and technology.

"Ahh, I see you're awake." I jump slightly, since I was too preoccupied with the strange machine to notice someone entering.

"Uhm…yes." I stutter weakly.

The woman – I figure she's a doctor since she's wearing a white coat – smiles at me and presses a button on the machine beside my bed. "Don't worry, this is just an alarm to alert the nurses that your status has changed."

I nod understandingly, although I don't understand at all.

Her smile broadens and she offers me her hand. "I'm Kitoaji Mayuko, your doctor. Pleased to meet you!"

"Uhm, Daisuke Motomiya." I take her hand. "Dr. Kitoaji , can you tell me what happened?"

"To be quite frank, you were hit by a car." She sits down beside my bed. "And you were brought to this hospital in an ambulance a few days ago."

I sigh and lower my head, defeated. I was right, after all. The perfect ending to the perfect day – hit by a car and brought to hospital. Well, I should be grateful that I'm still alive – I mean, it could have been worse, right? I don't even feel that bad, considering the fact that I've been in a car accident.

Which reminds me…"Am I hurt?" I ask, realizing immediately what a stupid question it is. Duh, I am in a hospital, of _course_ I am hurt!

Dr. Kitoaji doesn't seem to mind, though. "Yes, unfortunately you are," she says in a gentle voice. "Your leg is broken. We had to operate to reset the bone, but it will be fine now. Then there's the concussion, and the bruises on your upper body. And of course, you ended up with a light pneumonia from your exposure to the cold rain. You really should have bundled more!"

"Oh," I look down at my leg and I see it's in a cast reaching up to my knee. I know I should feel relieved my injuries aren't more serious, but somehow, I can't help feel even more depressed. I really hope that the next few days will be better than this one, otherwise I might not be alive by the end of the week.

"Don't worry if you're feeling still a little bit out of it," the doctor explains, "That's still a side-effect of the drugs. It will pass as soon as you get more rest."

Ah, that explains why I don't feel any pain. I blink, my mind working slowly due to the drug-induced haze. "What time is it?" I suddenly remember my parents and wonder where they are.

"About seven o'clock in the evening."

I frown – I started for home shortly after lunch break. "I have been out of it since noon?"

The doctor lets out a short laugh. "My dear Daisuke, you've been out of it for three days!"

I blink, stunned by the news. "What?!?"

"Yes, my dear." She looks down at her little notepad. "When they brought you in, you were in pretty sorry state. Although your physical injuries weren't life-threatening, your lungs nearly collapsed due to your weakened state caused by the pneumonia and the cold. That, and the adverse reaction you had to the drugs. They had to restart your heart. For a while, it didn't look like you would make it, but you did."

"And then what happened?" Somehow, the idea that I almost died doesn't hit me as hard as it should.

"Well, you've been unconscious these past three days until your fever went down enough for you to wake up."

"Oh man," I groan miserably. "What about my parents?"

She smiles at me. "They have been here nearly the whole time. They were very worried and have rarely left your side."

A quick glance around the room tells me that they aren't here right now. "Really?" I ask suspiciously, since I have a hard time believing my parents would spend three days in a hospital just for me. I didn't think they would even care. They never did before.

"Of course. In fact they would be here right now if I hadn't sent them away to eat something."

"Oh." I guess I will need some time to get used to that idea. Weird. They were really worried. Wow. That's kind of a surprise, really. I don't know what to think about it.

Dr. Kitoaji smiles knowingly, as if she's able to read my thoughts. "By the way, quite a few of your friends who wanted to visit you, but since you weren't awake yet, they weren't allowed to. Thought that might interest you - you seem like a pretty popular guy."

Me, popular? That's a first. I wonder who visited me. Ken, probably. And maybe Hikari and Takeru. But, well, didn't I piss them off just this afternoon? Oh no, make that the afternoon three days ago. That's too weird. I lose three days and I don't even remember.

Nah, guess they were too angry to visit me, after all, I insulted them pretty badly. But they insulted me, too, so…Argh, I can't stop thinking about it. Annoying. So, who else? My sister, perhaps. Okay, it's pretty certain that my sister visited me – although she can be a pain in the ass, she wouldn't be that cold hearted. Right? And the doctor just said that my parents were here, so they probably dragged Jun along with them, too.

Iori? Yes, maybe. He seems like the type of guy who would do that. And he would have dragged Miyako along, too.

"You're exaggerating," I finally conclude, as all these thoughts swirl in my head. "I don't think that many people would want to visit me."

"Exaggerating?" Dr.Kitoaji looks surprised. "Well, I believe there were more than ten people here to see you. I'd say that qualifies as popular popular. One of the girls was crying, and the others seemed to be pretty worried. To be honest, they came back several times, pleading with me to let them see you."

"Really?" That surprises me even more.

"Yes, really."

"Oh. Okay."

I figure it's better not to ask any more. I'll just have to wait until they actually come to see me, which probably won't be today. Still, it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Can I see them?"

"Well, first you have to see your parents-," her voice trails off, and as if right on cue, footsteps can be heard from outside my room. Someone turns the doorknob and then I see the my father's familiar face. He's followed by Jun, and my mother comes in last.

They all stop, surprised to see me awake.

"Hi," I grin weakly, not knowing what else to say.

For a moment, nobody moves, then my sister darts forward and engulfs me in a fierce hug. "You big, stupid idiot!" she cries and sniffles in my shoulder. "Don't scare us like that again!"

"What?" I'm confused and try to free myself from her death grip.

"Really, Davis!" my father says defeated, "What did were you thinking? Running in front of a car like that! How many times have we told you to look before crossing the street?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Well, I certainly hope so!" His face is stern, but I can see the relief shining in his eyes.

My mother sits down on the bed, taking my hand in hers. "You really scared the hell out of us," she admitted. "Especially when they told us they had to use CPR on you! And then you wouldn't wake up for three whole days!!"

"CPR?" By now, I'm beginning to suspect the doctor, kind as she might be, has left out a few important details. But wait, come to think of it, she did mention something about CPR. I guess my mind is still pretty foggy. I glance at her, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Unfortunately it doesn't work at all; it's very difficult to look intimidating while wearing a hospital gown.

She doesn't even look the least bit guilty. "I already mentioned it before – your body was already weakened and you were on the verge of getting pneumonia. That, the drugs and several other factors caused your heart to stop. Luckily, things turned out for the best, even if you'll feel pretty weak for the next few days."

My horrible-no-good-bad-day evolved into something really ugly. I really, really hope that I used up all my bad luck, otherwise – no, I don't even want to think about the possibilities.

Jun pulls away and stares at me with big, scornful yes. "I suggest you never try that again. I don't want to live through something like this a second time, you moron!"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on having the same things happen twice." I reassure her, then turn towards the doctor. "Just one more thing. How long?"

"How long what?"

"For how long did my heart stop beating?"

She thinks for a moment. "About one minute, why?"

"So technically I was dead for one minute." I shudder at the thought.

"That about sums it up, yes."

"Weird." I can't help but be fascinated by this. Maybe it explains some of the weird dreams I had. I'll have to think about it further as soon as my mind is a bit clearer.

My thoughts fly back to the events of this day – no, the events of three days ago – and I wonder if maybe my bad luck had been some kind of a warning of things to come. Maybe it was and I just didn't listen to it, resulting with my near death. But no, I did die and was brought back…oh, thinking about it makes my head hurt. I've never been one for understanding and testing theories. Maybe I'll ask Ken about it later. Or maybe not. He'll probably think that I'm crazy. Which I am. Still, I don't want him to think…argh. Does anyone else think my thoughts don't make any sense at all? Probably because of the drugs.

Yeah, right. Good one.

I cough slightly and feel a lingering pain in my chest. Good, I'm relieved. The not-feeling-any-pain-thing was getting kind of creepy, I can tell you. I mean, you look at your leg and know that it is supposed to hurt like hell, only it doesn't, that's pretty eerie.

Suddenly there's Jun again, looking right at me. "You're zoning." she states, a look of amusement on her face.

My mother chuckles. "Let him be, dear. He's probably tired, and I guess the drugs they've given him don't make things any better."

"Will he be okay now?" My father asks the doctor, worry evident in his voice. Strange. They are worried about me. Somehow, this gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling in my heart. They do care after all. Makes me happy. Wow.

Dr. Kitoaji looks at me closely. "I certainly think so. His body has been healing nicely over the last few days, and now that he has woken up and displayed no further signs of damage, he should recover quickly enough. After all, he's a young athletic boy with a strong body."

I open my mouth to protest, to tell them that they should stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room. But I realize that I'm far more content to stay silent. Talking seems to be too much of an effort at the moment.

"Daisuke?" my mother turns to me.

"Mhm?" I reply after a while. It seems that my brain is working slower than usual.

She shakes her head. "I guess we will let you rest now. You're ready to fall asleep, and I think that's the best thing for you right now."

"'M'not tired." I mumble, although my eyes are already closing. I dimly remember that I wanted to ask more questions, mainly about the accident and my friends, but somehow, I can't summon the energy to do so.

"Oh yes, you sure are." My mother says in a tone only mothers can, and I'm immediately reminded of all the numerous times I insisted on staying up late when I was little. "You're eyes are so small that I barely can see them!"

"S'not true." I argue, but I don't protest when my mother slowly presses me back to lie on the back again. Humming softly, she pulls the bed covers under my chin. Hmm, that feels nice. When was the last time she did that? Not for years, that's for sure. Well, normally I wouldn't let her, after all, I'm a teenager now. But for once, it feels good to be babied.

Slowly my eyes close completely, despite my best efforts to keep them open. The faint mumbling voices of my sister and my parents lull me to sleep, but this time, I'm sure my dreams will be good ones.

"He's doing it more for form than for anything else, isn't he?" My father whispers, amused.

"Yes, that's our Davis." my mother agrees, her voice full of love.

A small smiles appears on my face before I let myself fall into the welcoming embrace of that strange phenomena people have come to call sleep.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Anthony1 **- Well, the next part is out relatively soon...soon for me, at least. My internet isn't working properly right now, and with my summer job, I don't really have the time for fanfiction.net...as much as I'd like to...sighs

**LoveSovereign** - Well, I always thought that Davis was smart. He has his own way of dealing with things, and often I wonder if his dumbness is only a facade...probably one reason wh I write fanfics. I want to explore the deeper side of him! g

**Tamer of Light** - You're welcome for the e-mail and I'm glad you like the story!

**Tupper** - Wow, I'm flattered at the fact that a non-Daisuke-liker is enjoying my story. After all, he's my fave character in the whole show! Well...hope you continue reading!

**scrtshdfgry** - No, no dying...believe me, if I wrote a deathfic, it would have a different writing style, and besides, I like Daisuke too much to have him die (although I must admit, I like Matt, too, and he died in one of my stories, so...).

**anoymous** - What a pity, I would like to know your name - after all, you wrote such a nice review! I'm glad that you liked it - I was worried if I made Daisuke too touchy, but I couldn't find another way to write it. smiles Thanks for encouraging me!

**shadowwicedragon1** - This fic is in the Daisuke section, believe me...but I didn't know who to put as a second character, and because Ken will appear in a later chapter (along with the others), I chose him, just because I like Ken. lol

**Lady Lara Croft** - Wow. Did I make you a Daisuke fan now? g Well, one can never lose hope...Anyway, your comment about my writing style made me blush. I personally thing that it is much easier to write in first person than in the third, but now I realize that people like my writing better when I write in 1st person...that's pretty strange. Hmm. Maybe I will create a longer story arc and write in 1st person. Might be fun, who knows

**BlueMoonEmpress** - You...are right. Hmm. Let's just say that he bruised his ankle and it hurt like a sprain, okay? Somehow, I never noticed that mistake O.o Thanks for pointing out!

**Samanda Hime-Sama** - I already have a beta, but thanks for the offer nonetheless! No need to get addicted to this story, it will be a short one (probably three chapters).


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer:** Digimon and the characters I use in this story don't belong to me. This story was written for pure fun and no money is made with it.

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13

**E-mail:** kaeerayahoo.de

**Feedback:** Always appreciated and constructive criticism is very welcome.

**Summary:** Daisuke is having a really bad day - everything that can go wrong, does go wrong. Not even Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, or Iori can change it - instead, they only make it worse, then disaster strikes...

**Notes:** Yup. The last chapter. Took long enough. Computer virus, busy life, preparations for Australia...sighs

* * *

**Murphy's Law**

  
by Kaeera

_Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong._  
  
**Part Three  
  
** Waking up in strange places seems to have become a habit for me. Luckily, I feel much more alert this time. No fuzziness, no waiting until I regain my memory, no, there's only the waking up part and yay, here I am. Still stuck in this hospital bed, but I guess you can't have everything.

I must be getting better if I can still be sarcastic.

Sitting up, I realize that I'm alone in my room. The sun is shining outside, so that probably meant I slept right through the night. I wonder what time it is; of course nobody bothered to put a clock in my room. Gah. I've only been awake for about three minutes and already, I'm bored. I'm an active person. Being inactive is something that doesn't fit into my programming. I was born to run around, to do things, to enjoy the sunshine…uhm. Looking at my bandaged leg again, my spirits are dampened considerably. No running around for me for the next few weeks - or maybe even months. I grumble a bit, but it's more for show than anything else, since there is no one else in the room but me.

"Great. The car didn't kill me, but I'll probably die of boredom." I sigh while leaning back against my pillows. The dizziness I felt earlier is gone now, something I'm incredibly thankful for. 

My gaze falls on the little table beside my bed. I see a bundle of flowers on it - figures, anyone who's ever been in a hospital gets flowers, I always wondered why - and, to my surprise, some cards ate there as well.

Curiously, I reach out for them. They are your typical get well cards, bright colors and happy pictures or flowers and cartoon characters. I flip the first one open and read:  
_ 'Dear Brother, I guess you're already looking for something to since you are probably bored in your hospital bed. Please do me a favour though and stay out of trouble. Even you should be able to manage that! - Jun.'_

I smile and shake my head. Typical. No words of encouragement, just some gentle scolding. Well, okay. Not so gentle. It's Jun after all! Ah well, if things were any different, I'd be worried about her sanity.

Carefully, I place the card back on the table and pick up the next one. On the front there is a small picture of a cat playing with some toys. I frown, wondering where that came from, then quickly open it.  
_ 'Daisuke,' _it says,_ 'I'm really sorry to hear what happened to you. I hope you're okay when you read this; and please know, I'm thinking of you...Why did you leave school so suddenly without telling us anything? Why didn't you talk to us? The things you said really hurt me, Davis. I never wanted another friend, I've always wanted you. Sure, you can be annoying sometimes, but I still like you as a friend. I hope you understand that. Everybody has had a bad day every now and then - Hikari.'_

I feel slightly embarrassed when I read this. I wonder why she even bothered writing to me - she must have been pretty angry with me after I told her off like that. But Hikari's always been the most sensible one of the digidestined.

I put her card on top of Jun's card then take the next card. This one is very simple. The front is pale blue with and has a picture of a small flower on it Inside there is neat handwriting which I immediately recognize as Ken's. Huh? Ken has been here, too? Wow. I feel flattered.

_ 'Davis, sometimes I wonder if you'll ever reach your university years.'_ he writes, _'You always manage to have so many accidents on a daily basis, it's astonishing you've made it this far. And now you've managed to get hit by a car!'_ I roll my eyes, snorting a bit. Yeah well, not everybody is as perfect as you, Ken!

_ 'And I know that you're probably rolling your eyes right now. I may sound a bit harsh, but that's because I've been so worried. I was afraid that you might die, and I didn't know what I would do if it happened. I've already lost my brother because of a stupid car; I don't want to lose you, too! I was scared, Davis, I was scared that my best friend would leave me alone and never return, just like Osamu did. When I heard you were okay and in recovery, I nearly broke down crying. Please don't do something like this ever again!'_

I shake my head, strangely touched by the fact that someone has been so worried about me. It feels good, in a weird, twisted sort of way. It feels good to know that Ken regards me as his best friend; Ken, the genius, Ken the polite, reserved one, Ken the perfect boy, this Ken is the best friend of Daisuke Motomiya, chaotic, stupid dreamer au extravagance. 

It seems strange, doesn't it? I'm not the only one who thinks like that; more than once I've overheard many conversations from people at my school in which they wondered what a genius like Ken was doing with a dumb soccer player like me. Analyzing our friendship however, currently costs me more energy than I can afford, so I stop thinking about it. 

Glancing at the pile of cards on the small table, I realize that there are still a lot of them left. It seems as if every single one of my friends has taken the time to write a 'get-well card. Somehow, this touches me deeply. People usually think that I crave attention, and that might be true, but it's only because I simply don't get much attention. This simple gesture means so much to me.

I'm tempted to pick up more cards, but I'm interrupted by a nurse entering my room. "Ah, you're awake," she says and smiles at me.

"Uhm, yes." Duh, what an intelligent answer. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Better. I don't feel as fuzzy as before." 

She laughs. "That's because there are less drugs in your system. You're really alright? No headache? Nausea?" 

I shake my head. I'm really okay; a little bit tired maybe, and my leg is hurting, as well as the various bruises all over my body, but that's to be expected. After all, you don't run into a car and get away unscathed. 

Man, that was really, really stupid. 

"That's nice to hear." The nurse takes a quick look at me, peers into my eyes, examines my upper body writes on the little board hanging over my bed. 

"Uhm, could you tell me what time it is?" 

"Sure dear, it's nearly three o'clock." She finishes writing and puts the pen back in her pocket. "And as a matter of fact, our visiting hours begin at three o 'clock. You've quite a few visitors waiting for you! Do you feel up to the task?" 

"Visitors?" I repeat blankly. "Who, my parents?" 

"Well, they're here too, but there's also a bunch of kids out there, too." 

"Kids?" I'm stunned; they're supposed to be in school right now. What are they doing here? School doesn't end until four o'clock! 

"Do you want me to tell them to come back later?" 

"What?" I'm startled, until I realize that she's been waiting for my answer all this time. "Oh, no - they can come in. I'd love to see them, it's so boring in here!" 

The nurse nods cheerfully. "All right, then I'll call them." 

She leaves the room and I watch her retreating back, too stunned by the sudden turn of events to do anything. I guess I'm still a bit out of it, my brain is working slower than usual. I fidget a bit, uncomfortable that I can't get out of bed. How long am I supposed to stay here? I've forgotten. However, it will be too long, I'm sure. I hate lying still. I hate being immobilized! Argh! And right when soccer season just started!! 

"I'm really, really stupid!" I mumble gloomily and cross my arms in an act of childish defiance. "Why didn't I look when I walked across the street? Then none of this would have happened!" 

"That's exactly what we were wondering, too!" A familiar voice interrupts me, and I'm startled for the second time today. 

"Takeru?" I ask with a look on my face which I'm sure, could have been in the hall of fame of the most-stupid-looks-on-earth, if such a hall ever existed. Takeru seems to find it amusing - and chuckles. Directly behind him, I can see Hikari. She's holding a bouquet of flowers. Behind her is Miyako; she has a look on her face I can't quite identify. It's a mixture of her usual scolding 'Daisuke-you-are-acting-stupid-think-before-you-act' look and something else, something softer, maybe even concern. Of course, Iori isn't missing, he's always close to Miyako. He's holding a box of chocolate, and my mouth waters at the sight of the sweets. I haven't eaten anything since I woke up and I'm beginning to feel it.  
And finally, the last one to enter is Ken. He seems to be very relieved to see me, and I start feeling guilty. He's already lost someone close to him in a car accident; how did he feel when he heard the news? 

"Uhm...hi?" I venture, when they're all inside. 

"What do you mean by 'hi'?" Miyako explodes in my face, and I try to scramble backwards. That girl can be really scary when she's angry! 

"Do you know how worried we were?" She puts her hands on her hips. "First, you acted strange all day, then you go home and run into a car. Three days! You've been unconscious for THREE DAYS!" 

"I didn't do it on purpose," I immediately protest, but you can't argue with Miyako when she's angry. 

"Hah! If you did it on purpose, I would certainly have you killed by now!!" She glares at me, and I try to glare back, but I I'm not very frightening. What a pity. One day, when Miyako is not angry with me anymore (probably in twenty years or so, she has quite some stamina), I'll have to ask her how she manages to make her patented death-glare so effective. It makes you want to hide somewhere far, far away from her. 

Hikari puts a comforting hand on Miyako's shoulder. "Miyako," she says calmly and lays the flowers on the table, "I believe you'are not helping him at all."

Then she turns to me and smiles her typical Hikari smile - warm, tender and gentle. I've always loved that smile, it is so nice and sincere. "We are glad that you're awake again. We were already worried when we received the phone call, and when we rushed to the hospital, they wouldn't let us see you. Waiting for three days was torture, I must say." 

"Uhm..." I scratch my head, unsure how to reply. "I'm sorry, guys." Oh, they're making me feel so uncomfortable! I'm not used to so much care and concern! I need a change of topic! Quickly, I wave my hand towards the table. "And thank you for the cards, they're really nice. Although I haven't read them all yet!" 

They all exchange glances, and then Takeru steps forward and clears his throat. "You're welcome. Uhm...we had a talk before we came here, and there's something we have to tell you." 

"Like what?" 

Hikari looks down at her hands. "Miyako already said that you were behaving strangely the day of your accident. And you said some things that weren't true." 

I only tilt my head and wait for them to continue. I remember how angry I was, and I remember the reason for it, but the things I said were true, weren't they? I've never been accepted by them fully. In fact, it really astonishes me that they are here right now. 

"You told me to 'Go and find yourself a smarter friend if I am too stupid for you'." Takeru explains. "It seemed as if you thought that I didn't want to be your friend anymore just because your marks aren't as good as mine. But that's not true, Davis. You are my friend, no matter what you think! I admire your strength and courage, and I know that I can always rely on you. Sometimes, you get on my nerves, but I'm only human, too - I am not perfect. I've never ever thought of you as anyone other than my friend!" 

Can it be? Does he mean it? His eyes are serious as he stares at me, and I can see honesty shining in them. Can it be true? 

Hikari coughs. "I felt the same way," she admits. "The things you told me really got me, Davis. I never even guessed that you felt like that, and I'm really sorry that it was us - me! - who made you feel that way. I can't say enough how sorry I am!" To my surprise, I see tears well up in her eyes. Why? What did I tell her? I try to remember, and finally, bit by bit, the scene comes back to me...   
  


--------------

_"Excuse me for caring! It bothers me to see you so depressed and lonely! It's not like you."_

Deep in my heart, I knew she was worried about me and only wanted to help. Unfortunately, I don't listen to my heart when I'm in a foul mood, and my temper boiled over. "I don't need you to care, you don't care about the real me anyway!!" I shouted heatedly. 

Hikari stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me, shock shining in her eyes. "What did you say?" 

I threw my hands in the air. "It's been like this the entire day. Daisuke don't do this, Daisuke do that. I'm too clumsy, I'm not intelligent enough, and when I'm not cheerful, nobody even bothers to ask me how I feel. I'm sick of it - why don't you find yourself a more perfect friend? Take Ken, he's definitely not clumsy, and he's very intelligent and nice." 

--------------

  
  
The pain I felt at that very moment comes back like a sharp needle stabbing my heart. I turn my head away, unable to look at my friends. "Do you really think that?" Miyako speaks up, her voice much softer than before.

I trace imaginary circles on my bed covers. "Well, not that drastically...I mean, I was angry and I snapped, I'm sorry for saying it, I won't do it again..." I realize that I'm blabbering and close my mouth.

"Don't be sorry." Ken speaks for the first time since he entered the room. "It's good that you finally told us. Otherwise, we'd never know that you feel like that sometimes."

I look into the eyes of my best friend. "**You** never made me feel like that." I answer honestly. "I always thought I could rely on you. Only they..." My brain stops my mouth before I hurt the others, but it's already too late - I can see the stricken looks on their faces.

"Only we made you feel like that," Takeru finishes my sentence sadly.

"Sometimes." I feel uneasy; I'm not used to telling anyone else besides Ken what I feel. Although I may seem like an outgoing person, I'm actually very closed off and guarded when it comes to my personal feelings. 

"Oh, Daisuke, we are sorry!" Hikari exclaims. "You are a very dear friend I never want to lose! You proved your ability both as a digidestined and as a friend to us the battles we shared in the digiworld! I don't want a perfect friend! I like you like you are!" 

"She is right," Iori adds, his face serious. "In the beginning, I didn't trust you at all. But now, I value you as a true friend. You've saved us numerous times, and you always manage to lighten the mood when every one else is feeling down. You were the one who never gave up and kept us all going. I don't care whether you are intelligent or not. I don't care whether you are able to solve x²2x16=0 or not. What I value is your strength, your optimism, your cheerfulness, your attitude, and your determination!" 

I don't know what to say. Can I believe them? Do they really mean what they are saying? "We've been wrong," Takeru admits, and his face his grave. "You always seemed so happy. We were fooled by your outward appearance and stopped asking how you felt inside. Real friends should do that. We failed as friends. I failed as a friend! And I'm so sorry for that." 

"You didn't fail..." I begin to reply, but Miyako steps forward and stops me from saying more. 

"All of this could have prevented if you would have talked to us sooner about your feelings!" She scolds, but to my surprise, I can see tears in her eyes as well. Has the world gone mad? Miyako is crying? Because of me? 

"But you just closed off yourself! How were we supposed to help you? Yo'are supposed to talk to your friends!" She glares at me and I feel that I should say something. "Well, I didn't think you'd listen..."

Whoops. Seems as if I have dropped a bombshell. They all have shocked looks on their faces - only Ken is smiling. I stare at him suspiciously. He seems to be happy about something, but about what?

He mouths the word 'finally' at me, but I don't get the deeper meaning. Duh, I've never been good at figuring out things - usually I let the others do that. Like that day when we...

Okay, my thoughts are drifting off to unimportant topics, and that's only because I don't want to face the actual problem.

Takeru barks out a dry laugh. "It seems that we don't deserve to call ourselves your friends, huh?"

I blink. "Why?"

He throws his hands in the air. "Because...because you don't even trust us enough to talk about your feelings! We weren't able to help you when you felt miserable, instead we only made things worse!" Oh. I finally get why he's upset. "It's not like that," I reply softly. "I do think of you as my friends. But..."

I don't know how to say it. I've never been good at dealing with emotions, especially when they are my emotions. Why bother talking about them? There has never been anybody in my life who has ever listened to me. They always saw just the surface, the stupid Daisuke, soccer-player, cheerful boy who's never down, who's always happy-go-lucky. And so I got used to it. My whole family is like that, too.

I look up, and I suddenly realize that I've spoken my thoughts out aloud. I'm horrified, I don't know what to do.

They all look at me, and something has changed. I can't put my finger on it, it's just a feeling I get when I look into their eyes. Then Hikari turns towards Ken. "Did you know about this?" she asks.

"Yes," Ken admits. "I don't know everything, but I suspected it. He never told me, I had to read between the lines."

"What do you mean?" I inquire.

"You." He looks at me. "You always hide your feelings. It's not because you don't trust us, it's simply because there has never been anyone who's listened, right? Your family is not bad, but they never discuss their emotions openly. I notice it every time I visit you. They are rarely serious, they only talk about insignificant things. And in all the time I've known you, I've never heard your parents - or your sister, for that matter - ask you how you are or how you felt. It's always like that, isn't it?"

"Yes." I'm confused by this. Has he been watching me? Why did I never notice?

"And so you started to believe that nobody would ever listen to you."

Ken turns to Hikari. "You see, I don't think that you've - or I - failed as friends. You're human as well, after all, and Davis is a good actor. He's not used to have someone he can share his feelings with. It was really difficult to get him to talk about feelings today, and I only managed it because we're so close."

"Why did you never tell us?" Miyako seems to be stricken by the news.

Ken shakes his head. "I wanted you to find out for yourselves. Besides, it's not my place to tell Daisuke's secrets without his permission." 

Hikari sighs. "It seems as if there are many things we have yet to learn about you, Davis." She comes closer to my bed and sits down beside me. Her gaze is soft, and I'm drawn into her beautiful brown eyes. So kind and caring, it's like…like sitting in a forest in the summertime while birds are singing…I'm not making sense here, but I don't care. 

"I'm sad to hear that you never had anyone who would listen to you, Davis." she says and keeps staring at me. I can't turn my head away, I am transfixed by her gaze. "But now, things will be different. We already told you before, Davis, we are your friends, no matter what. And if you have any problems, you can always come to us! I will listen, and I'm sure the others will too. No one will laugh at you! I have to admit that we've been a little harsh on you many times, but we never realized how you felt. Like Ken said, we're only human, and we were fooled by your outward appearance. I'm so sorry that I didn't read between the lines like Ken did. I hope you can forgive me; and I hope that, if you ever feel like that again, you will talk to me about it. My door will always be open for you." 

She finishes her speech and smiles uncertainly. I don't know how to respond. That has to be the most touching thing anyone's ever said to me, and to my surprise I can feel tears sting my eyes. Gosh! I don't want to start crying in front of everyone, that would really be embarrassing! I barely manage to swallow the lump in my throat, but one tear manages to escape and it slowly rolls down my cheek. 

"Thank you," I whisper, unable to say anything else. You know those moments when you are at a total loss for words? When your brain seems to be empty and all you can do is just stand (or in my case, lie down) and stare? I'm experiencing that moment right now. Suddenly, I realize that she really means it, and that the others really mean it too. My friends - Ken, Takeru, Hikari, Iori, and Miyako - they care about me, about the real me. They've offered me their ears, their time and their hearts. But most importantly, they've offered me their friendship. Suddenly, I have five persons I can go to when I need someone to talk to. Five people! When before, I had none! 

"I can only agree with Kari," Takeru says, and his expression is solemn. "I know that we often quarrel, but still, I'll be there if you need me." 

"The same goes for me." Miyako agrees, and her face is determined. 

Ken just smiles his mysterious smile. "You already know that you can rely on me." 

"And on me as well," Iori adds, "After all, I have the crest of reliability!" 

One more tear falls from my eye, and I quickly wipe it away. "Thank you guys." I sniff, "You don't know how happy you've made me." 

I get the impression that I'm acting quite pathetic, but somehow, I don't mind. I'll probably be terribly embarrassed when they tell me about it later, but right now, all I care about is the fact that they didn't turn away from me even when I acted so horribly. 

Luckily, a nurse comes in at this very moment before we could all become even more pathetic. "Visiting hours are over," she announces. 

"Thank you," Hikari bows politely, and then smiles at me. "We have to go now, Davis. Please remember what we've told you - and never forget it." 

"We'll visit you again tomorrow." Takeru promised. 

Miyako just grinned and waved goodbye. "Just so you know, it's not that easy to get rid of us!" 

Iori stays silent, only shakes his head with an amused smile. 

Ken chuckles. "I guess things finally turned out for the best." He, too, waves good-bye, and then they leave my room and silence falls over me once again. For the next few minutes, I do nothing but stare at the door. My mind is spinning with everything my friends told me - but in my heart, I feel a comforting warmth taking hold. 

It seems that my horrible, terrible, no-good, absolutely bad day has paid off. I realize just how much I've underestimated my friends. I can rely on them more than I ever knew. That's something...I don't know...valuable and more precious than anything else. It's so hard to describe in words only. There are days when you may feel insecure and unsure of everyone around you. But right now, this insecurity and unsure feeling has vanished and I feel happy and content. It's a nice feeling, a feeling I want to keep close. And I realize that I really have great friends.

Hikari and her kind way of treating everybody around her.

Takeru with his constant optimism and cheerful attitude.

Ken, the most sensible person I know, always perceptive to my emotions, a true friend.

Miyako, the self-confident outgoing girl, who'll always be honest with you.

Iori, the silent one, who you can trust with everything.

Those are my friends. I can't help but smile when I think of them and the things they just said. Yes, really - my horrible day has finally found a happy end. I guess a broken leg is an small price to pay for the way things turned out in the end. I can live with that, really. Who knows how long it would have taken me to figure things out otherwise!

But...that doesn't mean that I have to like being confined to my bed! Where's the nurse? I want to ask her when I can get out of here - after all, soccer season will start soon...   
  
**Fin.  
  
**

* * *

**OmnicromXR** - Indeciveness, huh? Well, I know that the plot of this story isn't very original, but that was never the point. It was just one of these spur-of-the-moment things, a try-out of a new writing style so to say.

**Anthony1** - I like answering to reviews, that's why I do it (who would have though -.-). It gives the while thing a more personal touch, I think. Strange dreams...somehow, they appear in all my stories. I seem to have a faible for strange dreams. Every main character has at least one strange dream. shakes head That's...strange. lol

**LoveSovereign** - You want to be dead for one minute? Hmm...maybe if it was possible without the consequences (hospital, injuries), but I wouldn't break my leg for it like Daisuke did. laughs

**Samanda Hime-Sama** - Thanks for your praise. I've written another Digimon piece (one-shot, maybe one sequel), but it needs to be beta-ed and overworked, so don't expect it in the near future. But it's a tearjerker...at least somewhat. I think. Duh...no idea.

**Another-world** - Electrocuted? That's bad, I know the experience. I myself am a person who has such days with an amazing frequency. I've learned to take with with humour by now. It's the only way to survive them

**twilight knight** - I absolutely love Daisuke's noodle cart! He was so great when he insisted on making his dreams true.I find his personality fascinating...it gives so much room for stories!

**Moonlit Eyes** - I'm glad to hear that my stories make you think. I often write about topics that are not all that...well, nice, and making people thinks helps making people aware. Well, not in thos story, but in Broken Wings for example.

** miracles-3 **- Well, this POV was just a try-out, but it works surprisingly well. Maybe I will write more stories in this style, it's much more interesting than third person.

**Gato Goddess** - Sorry. I didn't want to stretch this story unneccessarily. It was planned as an one-shot (!) and the plot wouldn't be enough for more chapters. Well, the reunion was quite mushy, I think. Maybe a bit too much sugar. But I wanted to get it done...sighs 


End file.
